


I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)

by olandesevolante



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante
Summary: Antoine works in the reception of a hotel to improve his Spanish, and Diego is all up for speaking Spanish with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -I’ve been wanting to write something about them since the Champions League final in Milan, I finally did it;  
> -English isn’t my first language, so I’m sorry for every mistake I made;  
> -title from “Sassi e diamanti”, by Nitro.

« _Buenos dias, señor_ , how can I help you?»

Antoine can see a little flash of surprise in the client’s eyes when he speaks to him in Spanish, and he feels a rush of pride burning in his chest, and his smile becomes a little bigger.

«I booked a room in this hotel, and I have to check in. I told that to the other woman, and she said that they would send you», answers the man, all dressed in black and with piercing eyes.

«She might have understood you’re Spanish, sir, that’s why they sent me.»

«I’m not. I come from Argentina, actually.»

«Mmm», answers Antoine as he checks the documents of the client. _Simeone, Diego Pablo, born in Buenos Aires, Argentina_ , it says.  «Yes, they send me with the clients that speak Spanish, anyway. First time here, sir?»

The man, Simeone, cards his fingers through his spiky hair before answering. «Yes. I’ve been in other places in France, but never in Biarritz.  A friend told me about this hotel, he spent some days here last year and said it was nice, so, why not?»

«You did choose well, sir. If you want to see the city, every day at 10 in the morning from here starts a city tour guide, it’s nice and the girls who work there know a lot of the places you’ll visit, they’ll teach you a lot and they’re not boring at all», explains Antoine pointing at a bulletin board on the wall beside the tourist.

Simeone doesn’t even look at it. «Thank you, but I’m not the type of group sightseeing. Too many people to wait, and running to catch what the guide says... No, thank you, I’ll stick to a tourist guide and my own sense of orientation.»

Antoine’s smile doesn’t falter even a little. Simeone thinks for a second that he could light the whole place just with that, no need of electric light if they have a worker smiling like that every day, all the day.

«As you wish, sir. Here are your documents and your keys. The room is on the fourth floor, and the lift is right there, next to the door of the canteen. For everything you’ll might need, we’ll be here», says then the Frenchman, handing him the keys.

Simeone moves to take them, but doesn’t leave Antoine’s hands. «Just do me a favour. Call me Diego, I hate it when they call me sir, it makes me feel older than how I already am». And then finally brings the keys away from Antoine’s hands.

«Sure, Diego. As you prefer, Diego.»

He can’t help a smirk from drawing on his lips as he hears Antoine keeping saying his name. Neither the Frenchman can.

 

 

\-----

 

 

«I don’t have to work, this afternoon, Diego», says Antoine, and he knows there was no need to say his name at the end of the sentence, but he loves how it rolls on his tongue, the name of this stranger with such expressive eyes and a beautiful smile.  «If you want, I can show you some places of Biarritz that surely aren’t on that tourist guide of yours.»

Diego can’t have an answer that’s different from a _yes_.

So that’s how Diego ends up eating a croissant in the middle of the afternoon (and his protests about how that is something you eat in the morning don’t count because Antoine forces him into eating it, just because he says it’s the best places he’s ever found in all France, and Diego in the end agrees with him, even if he doesn’t say it out loud). Or how Antoine ends up talking about unknown names of people who helped during the Second World War, thanks to the fact that they’re so near Spain, and Diego knows that by the evening he’ll have almost all of them forgotten, but never tells him to stop. And that’s how they end on a little beach that took a lot of walk and hike to reach it, but where there’s no one.

And that’s where Diego can admire once again Antoine’s profile, his blond hair that catch the light of the sun and his bright, smiling eyes. He knows the boy can see him watching him, and he just doesn’t care.  He wants Antoine to know about it.

«Tell me how you did end up in Bayonne, speaking Spanish», asks Diego, laid in the warm sun, its rays a caress on his face.

«I’m starting the university in September, and I’m going to study in Madrid. I’ve been studying Spanish during all the high school, but I wanted to speak it for some time in real life, to get better at it. A friend of my parents own this hotel, so they thought it could help me, there are always a lot of people from Spain that come here, and I can go over the Pyrenees and stay some days in Spain when I have free time, so...»

The sun shines through Antoine’s hair, makes his bright eyes even brighter, and makes Diego’s hands itching with the desire of touching him.

«And what are you going to study?»

«Political science. There’s a teacher that I love who works there, I own all the books he wrote and I love all his articles that I could fine, he’s amazing, not only he knows a lot but also he has such a nice style! Even if you’re not an expert of the topic he’s writing about, you have no problem understanding it because he’s able to explain everything so well! I already know I want to write my dissertation topic with him --»

Diego just can’t resist a second more when he hears Antoine speaking with such passion, and leans towards him to plant a kiss on the lips of the Frenchman.

«I didn’t really want to interrupt you. But you were so beautiful, Antoine, you can’t even imagine.»

He doesn’t blush at the compliment, and neither thanks him for the words, but he moves to bring his lips Diego’s jaw, and leaves there one, two, then three kisses that make Diego’s lips curve in a smile. «I can’t say I don’t like the way you have of making me shut up», he murmurs then, lips against lips.

Diego pushes his fingers through the hair of the boy and keeps him steady as he kisses him, while Antoine opens his mouth and lets their tongue finally meet.

 

 

\-----

 

 

«So you talk with all the Spanish clients?»

Antoine, his head heavy on Diego’s chest, knits his brows. «...yes?»

«And do you give this tour to every Spanish client?», laughs Diego. Antoine hits his shoulder with a punch, Diego doesn’t even flinch and goes on laughing.

«Oh, don’t be like that», he says, and then slowly caresses with his thumb the pout on Antoine’s mouth. The Frenchman tries to resist, but in some seconds it becomes a smile; some seconds more, and Diego’s thumb is in his mouth.

«Damn, Antoine...»

«I give a tour to every client that I personally like. I like meeting new people and making them discover this city», he says, not letting go of Diego’s thumb still trapped in his mouth, so that with every word his lips caress him. He can see Diego trying to play smooth, but not really being able to resist that soft and gentle touch.

«And do all your times as city guide end with you giving a blowjob on the beach?»

Antoine laughs with such a sincere laugh at that sentence. «No», he just answers then.

Diego feels a small burst of pride in his chest. He’s been chosen by this beautiful boy, he, and not someone else, and it’s not like he lacks self-confidence, not at all, but there’s something amazing in knowing that a younger and very handsome guy likes him.

«Usually I give them a blowjob on the bed of their room, though.»

If possible, Diego likes this witty remark (and the fact he’s just been played by Antoine) even more. Such a little devil.  He moves fast, so that he finds himself towering over Antoine, who’s still laughing, and kisses that laughing mouth again and again, until they’re both breathless.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Diego is surprisingly gentle – Antoine didn’t think he would have been like this, caring and nice, but he is, it seems like Diego wants to kiss every single centimetre of his body, as if he really was made of something precious.

«I didn’t thought you would be the romantic one.»

«There are many thing you don’t know about me, Antoine. And I want you to discover them all.»

It stings a little, this sentence, because they both know this will only last a week. Though, it’s what they feel deep inside, the need of letting the other one know about themselves. No one says anything about it though, they just lay there, in Diego’s bed, splayed on it with the fan turned on in that hot summer, not wanting to move at all.

«So», asks Diego after a while spent petting his hair quietly, «how long do you plan to lay on my chest, exactly?»

«All the time we need. Kiss me.»

Diego laughs, but grasps Antoine’s head and pushes it toward to him, directing it to brush his lips on the boy’s ones, capturing them and in a moment he reverses their positions, the hands of this boy in his hair, his legs around his own hips.

 

 

\-----

 

 

«I thought I could drive you to Bayonne, today. It’s a nice city, with a lot of history, I thought you might like it», explains Antoine to a still sleepy Diego. It’s not that early, it’s around 8 o’clock, but Diego has never been a very morning person, and being woken up by Antoine knocking on his door doesn’t make the situation any better.

«Bayonne?»

«Yes! It’s nice and it’s near, and you can’t leave this place without having seen it! And you have me, the best guide you can find, without having to pay! I’ll also be your chauffeur, come on!»

Diego yawns a little, still trying to fully wake up. Antoine doesn’t seem to be bothered by the sleepiness of Diego, not at all.

«Can we have breakfast, before?», asks Diego, who finally understood that Antoine really wants to bring him in that city and gave up any idea of complaining while seeing his hopeful face.

«Oh, yes, of course. Breakfast», answers Antoine with a smirk: he pushes Diego inside the house and starts kissing him before the door is closed.  Diego doesn’t complain if their trip will be postponed a little.

And the city (when they finally reach it, after a real breakfast, even if at that point Diego didn’t need anymore something to wake up for real) actually is very pretty with its castles and churches, and Antoine can’t shut up a single second, filling Diego’s head with information all the day. Diego thinks that the boy would make a very good touristic guide, if in the end t turns out Political Science doesn’t fits him. He doesn’t tell that to him, though.

And when they finally get back to Biarritz, Antoine is so tired from the walking and the explaining that he just collapses on Diego’s bed while Diego is having a shower, so the Argentinian just covers him with the sheet and goes to slip beside him, keeping him near with an arm around his hips.

 

 

\-----

 

 

It’s the last night Diego is going to spend in Bayonne, Antoine is a bit drunk, and when Diego kisses him he can taste the cocktail he just had, something sweet, with fruits.

«I like you just fine, Diego», says Antoine after a while. They’re standing on the rooftop, which should be closed by 10 PM, but Antoine has the keys and for the staff it is always open, so he brought there Diego after having had a drink or two in some place near the hotel. He loves standing there alone, the smell of the sea filling him and the quiet sounds from the city in his ears, relaxing him. He knew he had to share all this with Diego.

«Yeah, I guess I got it understood.»

Antoine giggles.

«No, really. You’ve been the most interesting person I’ve met during this summer in Bayonne, and I wanted you to know that.»

Diego thanks him, and for a while they stay quiet, just staying together in a comfortable silence.

«Are you going back to Argentina now?»

«Yes. I have to go back, my holiday has ended for real this time. Gotta go back to work.» Diego doesn’t sound enthusiast at the thought, but neither sad. Antoine thinks that he doesn’t even know what’s his job, but he doesn’t ask; he just thinks Diego likes it, since he’s not crying at the idea of coming back.

«Mh-mh». Antoine lets his head drop on Diego’s shoulder, who shifts a little to make them both sit comfortable in that position.

«Diego?»

«Yes?»

«I wanted to you to know another thing. Do you remember what I told you on the beach, the first day we kissed?»

«About your teacher? No, I really couldn’t listen a word while you were there so beautiful.»

«Idiot. I told you I gave blowjobs to other tourists too.»

Diego doesn’t say anything.

Antoine licks his lips before speaking again. «I told you I gave them blowjobs in their rooms. That’s because you’re the only one I brought on that beach. I like that place too much to share it with people who I barely know.»

Diego didn’t know he was jealous of the other people who had had some relationship with Antoine until that moment, until he remembered those words.

«Don’t say that», he says and pulls a face that leaves Antoine perplexed.

«What? Diego, I‘ve just told you that I felt you were special for me from the start, I would have thought it was a compliment.»

«I hate it. The thought of other people with you... It drives me mad, knowing someone else has touched this pale skin, had your piercing eyes shining for them» _and knowing from tomorrow I won’t have all these things just for me too, knowing from tomorrow someone else will be here and enjoy your great company and the amazing nights with you_ , thinks Diego, but doesn’t say it out loud. He has no right of saying that, anyway.

Antoine, though, seems to know what’s going on in his mind. He captures Diego’s lips in a long kiss, one that can make Diego forget even his own name, too lost in the sweet flavour of the boy and in his caresses.

«Don’t think of tomorrow, Diego. We’re here now. Together.»

And he knows that Antoine is right.

 

 

\-----

 

 

When Antoine arrives at the reception the morning after and opens the files with the reservations, he freezes.

Diego has already checked-out. Diego checked-out and didn’t tell anything to him, anything, not a word: Antoine wasn’t expecting for promises or anything, he knew pretty well he wouldn’t have seen Diego anymore in his life, but at least a small goodbye, that yes, he was expecting for it. It stung, the knowledge that for Diego those nice days were worth really nothing hurt, because Antoine was sure he had seen something in Diego’s eyes, in that smile he always wore with him, and in the words he told him just the night before, and now he feels he was just fooling himself, believing that he had been something  in Diego’s life, even if just for a few days.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Madrid is just as beautiful as Antoine has always pictured it. Finding a flat to rent wasn’t difficult at all, not since he started searching for it really in advance, and the other flat mates are nice guys, all studying too at the university. He likes the lessons and doesn’t have many problems with the language, not after he’s been preparing for the start of the university during so many months. He’s even considering to search a small football team where he can play in the weekends.

Everything is just that fine until one day he’s just finished his lesson of Comparative Politics and he’s going to the metro station when he sees a man walking across the park of the university and he freezes there, making the poor girl who was walking behind him stumble not to hit him.

Diego.

He is sure, that man is Diego, that man has to be Diego, Antoine is sure he would recognize him in a million people. So he walks, he run towards that man and feels that stupid hope in his chest starting to burn, and he hates that, he knows it’s so easy he’ll end this search as a sad man, but he can’t help it.

 _Diego_.

«I was wondering how much time it would have had to pass before we met in this university, Antoine.»

It’s Diego, and Antoine thinks in his mind the images he had of the Argentinian weren’t good for nothing. He didn’t remember he was this handsome, wearing that same smile he wore when he called him Diego for the first time in the hotel.

«What are you doing here?»

«Follow me, would you?», just tells him Diego. And if Antoine has to be honest with himself, the first answer would be _no, never, you made me think I fooled myself and that I’ve been a complete idiot and now you’re here as nothing happened_. But he doesn’t. That stupid hope might have gone to his brain too, because he just follows the man without asking anything, until he brings him to a corridor and then into a office. The plate on door reads _room 2007, Simeone Diego, department of law_. Antoine’s head spins.

«You teach here? You fucking teach here?», he spits out as soon as the door is closed.

«I’m sad to say here I just teach and not fuck.»

But Antoine isn’t up for anything smug from him, not after what he’s just discovered. He plops on a chair, his head in his hands. He feels sick.

«You teach here. You teach here and you didn’t tell me anything. You knew I was going to study here and it never passed in your mind that you could tell me you were a teaching here. You--»

«Antoine. Antoine, tell me, sincerely: would have you spent time with me, had I told you so? Knowing that I could be one of your future teachers?»

Antoine doesn’t answer and doesn’t even look at Diego. Instead, he gets up and walks to a window, his forehead leant to the cool glass.

«You told me you were going back to Argentina», he says then, pointlessly, without any strength left in his body.

«I make you the same question: would have you wanted to know me, had I told you I’d have been on the other side of your classroom in a bunch of months?»

Antoine knows he’s right, he probably would have never asked him to go out with him, surely he would have never had sex with him. With one of his future teachers. It all sounds like a joke.

«I wanted to tell you, really», Diego’s voice is a whisper and Antoine jumps, because he was lost in his thoughts and he didn’t hear his footsteps coming near him. «I wanted to tell you everything, but I feared the effects of my words. You’d have probably  wanted to never speak with me again, and I didn’t want that. I wanted you, selfishly, even if it was just for some days, even if I knew you would have discovered this and you’d probably hated me for that. While you were speaking on the beach I couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t kissing you, even if you had just told me you were going to come here.»

Antoine wants to laugh and cry at the same time. Of everything he could expect from his life in Madrid, this was the last scenery ever.  With his eyes closed, he feels Diego’s hands moving and touching his cheeks, their warmth passing to his face, and he doesn’t move away from them.

«If you don’t want to see me anymore, I’ll understand, Antoine. I won’t be happy but I’ll never interfere in your life anymore, if you don’t want me to.»

Antoine opens his eyes, just to find the intense gaze of Diego right in them. He wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away from him even if his life depended on that.

«Once you said that you wanted me to discover everything about you.»

Diego frowns a bit, not understanding the point Antoine is trying to make.

«So, tell me: what kind of law do you teach?», asks Antoine, letting finally a little smile escape from his lips.

Diego doesn’t need anything more than that.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
